This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims The overall objective of the RCTR faculty recruitment program is to facilitate the development of Meharry's capacity to conduct clinical and translational research. The specific aims of the program are : 1. To establish a cadre of investigators engaged in sustained, independent clinical research who will serve as career models and mentors for developing clinical and translational scientists at Meharry. 2. To provide skilled leadership for the Clinical Research Center that enables that unit to offer proactive, robust, and efficient services for clinical and translational research related to health disparities.